The Golden Trio 2: My Hero Academy (USJ)
by Inconspicuous Angel Fighter
Summary: The Golden Trio is a group of young people who was trained under the guidance of the number one hero, All Might, and the former number three hero, Enhancer. After Enhancer's death, the trio was forced into disbandment and only one of them had continued to work as of today. Can they ever cope under pressure of being former heroes?
1. Chapter 1: Class

**Class**

[Silver's POV]

"Come on, let's hurry. We're going to be late!" Ikejiri said. I laughed at how excited she is. She really loves Yuuhei, huh?

All of a sudden, someone rang the bell on the gate.

"Oh? I wonder who it is!" I said and went out of the house. My eyes widen when I saw my dear old friend, Yuki, waiting outside the gate.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked him, surprised. He smiled cheekily and pointed his thumb on his chest.

"I came here to join you go to UA. Don't ask how I got your address. You know how I am." Yuki said. Well, of course. Information gathering is what he's good at.

"Well, the more the merrier." I said. I went back to the house to call my other twins and went out to walk to UA. It's not that far so we're just walking.

That's the perks that you get when your house is just near your school.

"What class are you in, Ikejiri?" I asked my youngest twin.

"We're all in 1-A, atleast in the memo given to us." Ikejiri answered. 1-A, huh?

"That means we're heading at the same direction." Yuki said.

We walked to the hallway, noticing how big the place is. I just hope I won't get lost around here.

"There is it." Ikejiri said, pointing at a door. The rest of us stopped in response of what she said.

The door she was pointing on has a mark of 1-A painted infront of it. More than that, it was gigantic in size! What is this, a place for giants?

"They made the door to big to emphasize the fact that the young people studying behind this door are the most promising students of the country and the ones who have the ability to surpass even the strongest heroes. Even so..." Yuki crossed his arms and sighed.

"I think they overdid it." He murmured.

"Overdid or not, we are now going to study here. Let's go." I said and opened it.

I went inside and noticed the students look at our direction. W-What...

Before I can even react, someone began running towards us who's wearing glasses and seems to be moving like a robot.

"I am from Somei Private Academy! My name is Tenya Iida. Who are you guys?" A glasses guy asked. U-Uhm...

"I'm Silver Nanami. This is Yuki Shuuya, Suni and Ikejiri." I answered.

"I notice that you girls have a lot of similarities. Are you siblings?" He asked.

"Yeah. We are triplets!" I said while grinning.

"Triplets, huh? Your family must be pretty strong for you all to pass Yuuhei." Iida said.

"That's an overstatement." I said.

"That's enough chitchat. Let's go to our seats." I heard Suni said.

Wow. I thought she wasn't going to speak to us again after going home baffled yesterday.

"Sure, sure." I said, noticing the split second eye contact between her and the Katsuki-guy.

We went to our respective seats.

Sudeni Nanami - Class No. 23

Ikejiri Nanami - Class No. 21

Silver Nanami - Class No. 22

Yuki Shuuya - Class No. 24

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't put your feet on the desk!" Our attention was caught by the scene happening infront of us. Geez, what a sight.

First day in class and that guy named Katsuki is already making trouble. Is he always like this when he's in class?

Their argument was interrupted when someone suddenly opened the door.

"Ah! Izuku! Good morning!" Ikejiri shouted from her seat.

Izuku look at her then grinned.

"G-Good morning, Ikejiri!" He said then noticed everyone looking at him.

"Oh, um..." Looks like this Izuku-guy doesn't like attention much.

"Good morning! I am from Somei Private Academy. My name is-" Iida was interrupted when Izuku shouted 'I heard'. Why is he so jumpy?

"I'm Midoriya. Nice to meet you, Iida." Izuku said. All of a sudden, Iida's face suddenly became serious.

"Midoriya, you realized that there's something more in the practical exam, didn't you?" Iida asked. Huh?

Before I can even ask, I saw Suni make a move. That move was something that we use when we were once hero-ing. That move means save. Midoriya saved somebody.

I look at Izuku and Iida, still wanting to hear more. How is Izuku saving someone different from the others? Did he risked so much just to be able to save him or her?

All of a sudden, a girl popped out behind them, introducing herself as Uraraka Ochako. Then, they began chatting. Do they realize that they're the only ones making a noise in class?

"Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends." A voice said. It's a very familiar voice that made me freeze. No way!

"You've got to be joking." Suni murmured.

It's Eraserhead, one of the heroes we worked with in the past to catch a gang. I didn't know that he was already a teacher!

Wait, Suni was the one who's mostly communicating to him so Ikejiri and I must be fine.

We should be... right?

"This is the hero course." He said as he drank something. He looks like he was in a coccoon, but that's what he usually looks like.

Why does he look tired?

"Okay, it took eight seconds before you were quiet. Time is limited. You kids are not rational enough. I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Nice to meet you. It's kinda sudden, but put this on and go onto the field." He said while showing a uniform.

My sisters and I look at each other before wearing it.

After a few minutes, we found ourselves in the field, listening to Aizawa-sensei talk. What we didn't expect is that, instead of an orientation, we were greeted by something much more harder.

"A quirk assessment test?!" We all shouted, surprised by what he said.

"What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?" Uraraka asked.

"If you're going to be a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events. UA's selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are. That's also how the teachers run their classes." Aizawa said. This is what makes UA special, huh?

"You kids have been doing this since junior high, too, right? Physical fitness tests wherein you're not allowed to use your quirks. The country uses averages taken from results from students not using their quirks. It's not rational. Well, the Ministry Of Education is procrastinating." He continued.

I look at Suni, knowing that she doesn't have a quirk. She doesn't seem to be worried about it, though.

"Bakugou, you finished at the top of the practical exam, right? In junior high, what was your best result for the softball throw?" Aizawa-sensei asked.

"67 meters." Katsuki said.

"Then try doing it with your quirk. You can do whatever you want, as long as you stay on the circle. Hurry up. Give it all you've got." Aizawa-sensei said. I won't be able to do such thing without my bullet strength, and I need to do it without casting any familiarity to the teacher.

... Though that's going to be impossible.

"Well, then... DIE!" Katsuki shouted. The ball blasted away for a couple of meters. Die?

"Know your maximum first. That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero." Aizawa-sensei said and showed as the meter.

It says 705.2 meters.

...Wait, 705.2 meters?!

"Ridiculous..." Ikejiri murmured and look at her hand. I also look at mine. So, with quirks, we can do more amazing things.

If only the one handling us isn't Eraserhead, I would've joined in their conversation.

"It looks fun, huh?" Aizawa asked. Here goes...

"You have three years to become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time? All right. Whoever cames in last in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion." He said.

Wait, what?!

I would've expected him to ruin the fun but expulsion?! Isn't that a bit to much?!

"Aizawa-sensei, that's ridiculous! Everyone will have different quirks of different uses! It will have different effects, especially if the exercise doesn't suit them! You can't just-"

"We're free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students." He said, cutting me off.

"Welcome to UA's Hero Course!" He finished. I look at my sisters, worried. I prefer orientation more than this one.


	2. Chapter 2: Those With The Quirk

**Those With The Quirk**

[Silver's POV]

"Last place will be expelled? But it's the first day of school! No, even if this is not the first day of school, this is too unfair!" Uraraka said.

"And you think the world is fair?" Aizawa asked. We all went silent at what he said.

"Natural disasters, big accidents, and selfish villains. Calamities whose time and place can't be predicted. Japan is covered with unfairness. Heroes are the ones who reverse those situations. If you wanted to go talk with your friends at Mickey D's after school, too bad. For the next three years, UA will jo all it can give you one hardship after another. Go beyond. Plus Ultra. Overcome it with all you've got." He said.

Overcome it with all we got, huh?

"All right, demonstration's over. The real thing starts now." He said.

 **Test 1: 50-meter dash**

In this exam, we were handled in pairs. I was paired with Ikejiri while Suni was paired with Yuki. We watched as our co-classmates run the track, each using their quirks to their limits.

"On your mark. Get set. Go!" The machine shouted to the first ones ran, Iida and that frog girl, Asui Tsuyu.

"3.04 seconds!" The machine said as Iida went past the line. What a fast guy.

"5.58 seconds!" The machine stated as Asui jumps past the line. The next ones went to the starting line.

"Get set. Go!" It's... uh... Ojiro and... Uraraka's turn. "5.49 seconds!" The machine said as Ojiro went past the line. He really lives up to his name as a combat master.

"7.15 seconds!" The machine said as Uraraka went past the line. I wonder what her quirk is. Is it unfit for the exercise?

"On your mark. Get set. Go!" The machine shouted as a yellow-ish guy and a pink-ish girl ran out of the starting line.

"5.51 seconds!" The machine said as the yellow-ish guy went past the last line. Who's he anyway?

"If I shoot more than a second, I get a stomachache." He said. Creepy.

Oh, it's Izuku and Katsuki's turn!

"4.13 seconds!" The machine said as Katsuki went past the line. Katsuki's good, alright.

"7.02 seconds!" Well, atleast Izuku's not in last place. I wonder how he passed here. He didn't used his quirk on the exams at all.

"Stop spacing out. It's our turn. Let's race." Ikejiri suddenly said beside me. I let guns appear on my hand. I faced my back on the goal and focused on my aim.

"What are you-"

"On your mark. Get set. Go!" I jumped and pulled my trigger while alternating it. I let my gun disappear, turn it again, pull the trigger, and so on.

"4.01 seconds!" Ikejiri went past already huh?

"4.08 seconds!" The machine said when I finished the line. Not so bad, I guess. Now, it's Yuki's and Suni's turn.

"On your mark. Get set. Go!" Yuki dashed all of a sudden at an amazing speed. As expected, he's using the full potential of his air quirk. Suni... on the other hand... was just running normally like this is not an exam. It's not like she can do anything about it since she doesn't have any quirk, though.

"4.12 seconds!" That's Yuki's. Woah.

"6.52 seconds." And that's Suni's.

 **Test 2: Grip Strength**

I gripped tightly on the device and frowned at the result. I only hit 60 kg. It's a bit... frustrating.

"Yeah! I hit 450 kg!" Ikejiri said.

"50 kg? That was weak." Yuki murmured on his.

Suni, on the other hand, was so silent.

"What's wrong?" I asked her and look at the device.

"Pfft! 20 kg?!" I asked, unable to stiffle a laugh. She just glared at me before looking away.

 **Test 3: Standing Long Jump**

I let my gun become my support in my jump. Well, atleast I did a good job. Ikejiri is good at it, since she can use her quirk to strengthen her jump. Yuki just floated. A bit unfair, hahaha.

Suni, on the other hand, failed... along with Izuku.

"Now I'm worried." Ikejiri said while looking at Suni.

She's faring better than Izuku but that's just how she is. If Izuku passes atleast one exam, then she'll be the one leaving this school!

"Hey!" We look at the one who shouted and saw Katsuki walking angry to my sister's direction.

"Where the hell is your shit?!" He asked, pointing an accusatory finger to Suni.

"I... don't know what you're talking about." Suni answered.

"The one you fucking used during the exam! Where the hell is it?" He asked again.

With him using bad words, I'm having trouble understanding him, either.

"It's broken. I can't use it here." She said and crossed her arms. She understood him?!

"And please... Mind your language. I know you had a problem with me but using curse words won't get you anywhere." She said and turned her back on him.

 **Test 4: Repeated Side Steps**

Good thing that I have athletism on me. However, the fact that the four of us got a low score and failed on this exam doesn't change.

 **Test 5: Ball Throw**

I look at Aizawa and Izuku. Izuku wasn't able to do well with the past exams. He have to gather his bearings if he wish not to be expelled.

Now, it's his turn to throw the ball. When he did, I was surprised to see Aizawa use his quirk.

"46 meters!" The machine said. Izuku was so surprised at what happened and look at his hand.

"I was definitely trying to use it just now." Izuku murmured. I frowned and look at Eraserhead.

"I erased your quirk. That entrance exam was definitely not rational enough. Even a kid like you was accepted." Aizawa-sensei's scarf-like thing around him began floating, and that only means that he's using his quirk.

"He's using his quirk... but that should only have an effect to those who have a quirk! Why use it on someone quirkless?" Ikejiri asked behind me.

Wait a minute... "What do you mean by that, Ikejiri?" I asked.

"She means Izuku's quirkless. Using his quirk would be a waste." Suni said. Huh?! Izuku's quirkless?!

"But that's ridiculous! Even from a distance, I saw him take down that robot with a punch that created shockwaves on the atmosphere!" I said, confusing them.

"Looks like your Izuku's hiding something, Ikejiri." Suni said.

"H-Hey! Don't make it sound like he's mine or anything! It's weird!" Ikejiri said.

"I didn't said anything." She murmured and we all look at the scene infront of us, ignoring Ikejiri, whose face is as red as tomato.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You erased my Quirk?" Izuku asked, his eyes widening in realization.

"Those googles... I see! You can erase other people's quirks by your quirk just by looking at them. The Erasure Hero: Eraserhead!" Izuku exclaimed.

Everyone began to murmur on what he said. True, underground heroes's names aren't usually heard, especially in public. GT's name wouldn't have been known if not for our unusual habits of apprehending villains.

"From what I can tell, you can't control your quirk, can you? Do you intent to become incapacitated again and have someone save you?" Aizawa asked.

My eyes narrowed at what he said. Incapacitated?

Izuku tried to defend himself, but Aizawa-sensei is too sharp on his tongue.

"Whatever your intention, I'm saying that's what those around you will be forced to do. In the past, there was an oppresively passionate hero who saved a thousand people by himself and became a legend. Even if you have the same reckless valor, you'll just be decked and turned into a useless doll after saving one person. Izuku Midoriya. With your power, you can't become a hero." Aizawa said.

That's one harsh comment for someone who wants to become hero. I feel sorry for Izuku.

"I'm quirkless. Are you telling me that I don't have a capacity to become a hero?" Someone suddenly asked, surprising me and the others in class. Even Aizawa was very surprised.

Guess who's the other quirkless girl in class? That's right. It's Suni.

Her glare darkens her features a lot as she stare on the underground hero. Aizawa sighed and began to return to his position.

"If you want to prove me wrong then show me." He said and look at Izuku.

"I've returned your quirk. You have two turns for the ball throw. Hurry up and get it over with." He said.

Aizawa's quirk confirms that Izuku has a quirk and he isn't quirkless. However, how can he show that?

Izuku's spirit was broken. Will he be alright?

Izuku took the ball, showing off a sad expression. All of a sudden, he threw the ball with a determined look on his face.

"Smash...!" He suddenly shouted, creating so much wind pressure that the ball was able to shoot upwards.

T-That was... amazing!

"I-Izuku... has a quirk?" Ikejiri asked, dumbfounded.

And his finger appears to be broken, too. His quirk doesn't seem to be suitable for his body.

However, he just proved himself to us.

"Mr. Aizawa... look. I can still move!" Izuku said with a victory smile.

Quirkless or not, this guy got some guts! He can become a hero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _"He got over 700 meters!"_

 _"Finally, a hero-like record!"_

 _"His finger's swollen. There was the entrance exam too. He has a strange quirk."_

 _"It's not very stylish."_

Everyone had different reactions on what Izuku did but the fact that he still passed a part of the exam doesn't change.

He already guaranteed his place as one of the students of class 1-A.

The ones who know him thinks that he doesn't have a quirk, though. Why's that?

All of a sudden, I heard sudden explosions coming the left. We look at the one who did that and saw Katsuki rushing towards Midoriya, wanting to attack him.

"Hey! Tell me what's going on, Deku, you bastard!" He shouted. Ikejiri was about to move to block him when a scarf suddenly covered the young explosion boy, stopping him from his tracks.

"What the- these cloths are hard!" Katsuki said while struggling to remove himself from Aizawa-sensei's Quirk.

"They're weapons for capture made of carbon fiber woven together with metal wire made of a special alloy." Aizawa-sensei said.

Woah. Such a complicated capture weapon.

"Jeez. Don't keep making me use my quirk over and over. I have dry eye." He said.

Eh?! It's such a waste, since his quirk is very amazing!

"We're wasting time, whoever's next, get ready." He said while deactivating his quirk.

I finished the rest of the Physical Fitness Test and it was fine, I think. I look at the poll.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1\. Momo Yaoyorozu

2\. Shouto Todoroki

3\. Katsuki Bakugou

4\. Ikejiri Nanami

5\. Silver Nanami

6\. Tenya Iida

7\. Fumikage Tokoyami

8\. Mezo Shouji

9\. Mashirao Ojiro

10\. Eijiro Kirishima

11\. Mina Ashido

12\. Ochako Uraraka

13\. Koji Koda

14\. Rikido Sato

15\. Tsuyu Asui

16\. Yuki Shuuya

17\. Yuga Aoyama

18\. Hanta Sero

19\. Denki Kaminari

20\. Kyoka Jiro

21\. Toru Hagakure

22\. Minori Mineta

23\. Izuku Midoriya

24\. Suni Nanami

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Let's see. The last one on the list is... Suni Nanami...! No way!

I look at Suni and saw that she was just looking at the board results as if its nothing.

"By the way, I was lying about the expulsion." The teacher suddenly said. What?!

"It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your quirks." He said. Me and Ikejiri sighed. Thank goodness. That means Suni won't suffer from expulsion!

"Of course that was a lie. It should've been obvious if you thought it through." The girl named Yaoyorozu said. It wasn't obvious.

I sat on the ground and began massaging my hand. That exam took a lot of tool out of me. My hands are shaking and is now at it's limit because of using my quirk over and over again.

"I wanna eat." Ikejiri murmured beside me. She must be tired because of overusing her quirk. The results are pretty good for her, though.

"With that, we're done here. There are handouts about the curriculum and stuffs in the classroom so when you get back, look over them." Aizawa-sensei said and walked towards Izuku.

"Midoriya, hand this to the Recovery Girl to fix you up. Tomorrow will be packed with more rigorous tests. Prepare yourself." He said and look at Suni.

"Suni, come with me to the office. We have a lot to talk about." He said. Suni shrugged and followed him from behind. I wonder what's wrong.

[Suni's POV]

"Now thay we're alone, tell me everything I want to know, Ydeni." He said and look at me.

Even without my costume, he was still able to recognize me. As expected from him...

"I really can't beat you in the game of perception, Eraserhead. Did I gave away too much information about myself?" I asked.

"On the contrary, you gave too little information about yourself, something that only you would do when you see someone familiar to you." He said.

"I see." I said and sighed. I'm really obvious, huh?

"You have to show your skills tomorrow." He said. Huh?

"Why should I? I-"

"Remember. You are not Ydeni of the Golden Trio anymore. You are Suni of Yuuhei High. You have to make a name for yourself, away from being an underground heroine." He said.

A name for myself, huh?

"That'll take a while, Eraserhead. Afterall, _I_ am Ydeni, just as you _are_ Eraserhead." I said and turned my back on him.

"Whatever your questions are, I can't answer them. However, you can be assured that it doesn't concern the safety of Yuuhei. As you said, I am a student, not a hero. Be assured at that fact and teach me like you would teach everyone else." I said and smiled, a rare geniune smile.

His eyes widen before smirking.

"Alright. Act like a student, though. I don't want teaching someone who doesn't do her very best in class." He said.

"I don't want to be reminded twice." I answered and turned my back on him.


End file.
